


Я тебе доверяю

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: Почему Майкрофт Холмс взял визитку леди Смолвуд и как на это отреагировал Грег





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284435) by [Lavender_and_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2017

— Привет, ты занят? — Грег стоял у двери, ведущей в домашний кабинет Майкрофта. В руках он держал два стакана и бутылку односолодового шотландского виски.

Сидящий за столом Майкрофт посмотрел на своего партнера и улыбнулся.

— Нет, заходи. 

— Мне сейчас не помешает выпить, и я не хочу делать это в одиночестве. 

— Во время допроса Калвертона Смита возникли трудности? 

Грег вошел в комнату и поставил тамблеры на стол Майкрофта.

— Это смотря что ты понимаешь под словом «трудности», — ответил он, наливая виски в оба стакана. Один из них был отдан Майкрофту, а сам Грег направился к дивану, держа второй в руке. 

Майкрофт вопросительно поднял брови, делая глоток, но Грег лишь рассеяно смотрел на свой напиток.

— Грегори? — наконец произнес Майкрофт, предлагая продолжить. 

Тот пригубил виски.

— Извини. Он настоящий монстр. Твоему брату надо дать медаль за то, что поймал его. 

Майкрофт усмехнулся.

— Я сообщу Ее Величеству. Хотя он отклонил все предыдущие предложения. 

Грег уныло улыбнулся.

— Во всяком случае, этот ублюдок получит по заслугам. Запись не является доказательством в суде, но Смит все никак не может прекратить признаваться в содеянном. Или, если быть точным, хвастаться своими преступлениями. — Грег сделал еще глоток и потер лицо. 

— Я сожалею о том, что у тебя был тяжелый день. — Майкрофт поднялся и подошел к дивану, намереваясь сесть рядом с партнером.

— А как прошел твой день, дорогой? — Грег явно желал сменить тему разговора.

— Ну, ты же понимаешь, — уклончиво сказал Майкрофт и отпил из стакана. 

Грег ухмыльнулся.

— Да, я знаю. Ты не можешь об этом рассказывать. 

Майкрофт запустил свою руку в карман пиджака и достал оттуда визитку.

— Я считаю, что должен обсудить с тобой нечто, случившееся сегодня на работе, — он протянул Грегу карточку. — Леди Смолвуд дала мне ее.

Грег посмотрел на визитку.

— Здесь написан номер ее телефона. У тебя он уже есть. Зачем ей понадобилось давать его снова? — он пристально посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Это ее личный номер. 

— И зачем он тебе? 

— На случай, если я захочу когда-нибудь выпить с ней. 

— Что выпить? 

— На мой вкус. 

Мгновение Грег пристально смотрел на Майкрофта.

— Она флиртовала с тобой. 

— Спасибо. Я тоже так подумал, но не был уверен. 

— Она, блядь, флиртовала с тобой. 

— По всей видимости, так. 

— Она твоя начальница! 

— Технически я... 

— Это сексуальное домогательство! 

— Грегори... 

— Что? Я в бешенстве!

— Можешь посмотреть на визитку еще раз, пожалуйста? — спокойно попросил Майкрофт. 

Грег закатил глаза и подчинился. Он уставился на карточку, как будто хотел сжечь ее взглядом. Затем на его лице отразилось замешательство. 

— Здесь написано... — он повернулся в сторону Майкрофта. 

— Да. — Майкрофт смотрел Грегу прямо в глаза.

— О Господи. Ты собираешься воспользоваться приглашением. 

— Похоже, мне придется. 

Грег вздохнул.

— Этот день становится все лучше и лучше, — он залпом допил остатки виски.

— Прости меня, — сокрушенно произнес Майкрофт. 

Грег покачал головой, успокаиваясь. 

— Нет, нет. Все в порядке. — Он нерешительно улыбнулся Майкрофту. — Я доверяю тебе, Май. 

— Спасибо, мой дорогой. 

— Просто... будь осторожен.


End file.
